ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Targeted
Targeted is the 13th episode of Ren 12 Season 3 Transcript {Theme Song} Vilgax: How in the multiverse can I retrieve the Omnitrix and use it for myself? Black Figure: Why not try bounty hunters? Vilgax: Who said that, reveal yourself! black figure comes into the light; they wore a long, brown cloak and a mask completely covering their face Black Figure: Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the Masked Man. Vilgax: Bounty hunters, you say? Masked Man: Yes, and they can get rid of that wretched Tennyson brat for you. Vilgax: You despise Tennyson as well? Masked Man: Indeed I do. Vilgax: We're gonna make great accomplices. Masked Man: Indeed we will. {Taco Tuesday} Rae: Mm, tacos are surprisingly good. Gavin: Ahh, god this is spicy!! Ren: That's what you get from trying the El Muchacho Supreme. Gavin: My mouth is like the gates of hell!! a robotic humanoid shark and Celestialsapien warrior crashed through the ceiling of the building Sharkk: Tennyson child, you're coming with us. Ren: Yeah, I don't think so...don't let the fists punch you on the way out. Sharkk: Huh? {flash transformation} Humungousaur: Courtesy of Humungousaur! Sharrk: Sun Incinerator, take care of him. celestialsapien warrior came charging at Humungousaur with full speed; Humungousaur knocks him down to the ground Humungousaur: Don't think so, Alien X wannabe. Sharkk: Fine, I'll take matters into my own hand. Humungousaur: Go ahead and tr- {Omnitrix times out} Ren: "nervously laughs" Never mind. Sharkk: Looks like you're nothing but a weak, pathetic human! Ren: Hey, that's not entirely true!! Sharkk: You're right, I'm sorry, it's 100% true! Ren: That's it, let's see how you can handle Swampfire. "slams watch" {flash transformation} Alien X: Interesting, I thought I chose Swampfire...I guess Alien X works too. Sun Incinerator: Alien X, I've heard many stories of you and never thought you existed. Rae: I've been there. Sun Incinerator: Is it true that you took down the Galactic Gladiator? Alien X: Um...yes? Sun Incinerator: That's amazing! Sharkk: We're suppose to retrieve the Omnitrix for Vilgax, not fan girl over a celebrity. Gavin: I thought this had Vilgax written all over it. Alien X: Tell Vilgax that there's no chance he'll get the Omnitrix, not even in a bigillion years. Rae: Bigillion isn't even a word. Sharkk: Yeah, I'm not doing that 'cause then I won't get paid. Alien X: Fine, I have another plan. {Vilgax's ship} Vilgax: You've returned, and the Omnitrix? slammed down onto the ground; behind him was Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter Vilgax: Tennyson, what did you do? Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter: Taught your buddy a lesson. Masked Man: Where's Sun Incinerator? Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter: What the, who are you? Masked Man: The Masked Man, your worst nightmare. Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter: I wanted to give you this message in person, the Omnitrix is mine forever and always. Vilgax: "groans" Hand it to me!! grabbed a sword and charged at Ren; Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter punched Vilgax, knocking him to the ground Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter: Yeah, I saw that coming. {Omnitrix times out} Masked Man: Now's your chance, you can attack since he's at a weak point. Vilgax: "groans" Enough!!! I've had enough of you, get off of my ship. Masked Man: What, but I thought- Vilgax: You thought wrong!! Now go!! Masked Man pressed the button, opening the hatch and jumped out, the hatch closing behind Ren: Whoa, bromance not good enough for ya. Vilgax: Silence!! The removal process will be less painful if you stay still. gave another charge towards Ren, but he vanished into thin air {Taco Tuesday} Ren: That was a close one, be quicker next time. Gavin: A thank you would be nice!! Rae: You ok? Ren: Yeah, but Vilgax isn't. Also, do you have any knowledge on the Masked Man? Gavin and Rae: The Masked Man!? Ren: You guys know him? Gavin: He's the toughest of the tough!! Like Vilgax x 12! Rae: Did you come into contact with him? Ren: Briefly, him and Vilgax were working together. Gavin: Well, your safe. Rae: For now. Gavin and Rae walked out of the taco shack; the Masked Man, came out from hiding Masked Man: He may be safe for now, but not for long. "laughs maniacally" {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae Villains *Vilgax *Masked Man *Sharkk *Sun Incinerator Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Alien X (selected alien; Swampfire) *Grey Matter (off-screen transformation) **Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes